Most rolls of tape are used by first removing a length of tape from the roll before using the tape for its intended purpose. One use for tape while still on a roll is lint removal. Lint removal tape is used to remove lint and other small particles from fabric, such as clothing. Lint removal tape can be used in individual sheets, whether individually packaged or removed from a roll or a pad. Lint removal tape can also be used while in roll form with the tape still on the roll. The tape is removed from the roll only after use, to discard it.
In roll form, lint removal tape is typically wound on a core with the adhesive side of the tape wound outwardly for use. A roll of lint removal tape is placed on an applicator, which typically is formed of a handle portion and a tape-receiving portion. The roll is placed on the tape-receiving portion. Various forms of lint removal tape rolls are known, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,465 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,300.
Coreless rolls of tape and methods for their manufacture are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,542 and 3,899,075 disclose coreless tape rolls. The tape rolls formed, however, are linered and the liner performs the functions of a core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,403 discloses another linered coreless roll of tape. In order to use this roll, the innermost portions of tape are not useable and must be discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,887 discloses a method of winding thin tissue paper into a roll without a core. However, there is no suggestion of how such a coreless roll of thin paper could be used. Also, this roll is free of adhesive or similar substances.
Also, generally, these known coreless rolls are used by removing a portion of tape from the roll before using the tape for its intended purpose. There are no known coreless rolls of tape in which the tape is used while it is still on the roll, and the tape is removed from the roll only after use, to discard it. There is a need for a linerless, coreless roll of tape in which all of the tape is usable, the tape is used while it is still on the roll, and the tape is removed from the roll only after use, to discard it.